The general research aim is to compare the progress of hyperactive children treated by means of cerebral stimulants with those managed through behavioral counseling of teachers and parents, and to study changes in attitude toward themselves and each other of parents, teachers, and children during drug treatment and behavioral counseling. One function of the current year's work was to test the feasibility of managing hyperactive children by doing behavioral counseling with parents and teachers. We are comparing a purely psychological approach with a primarily medicinal one, and comparing each with a combination. We use several measures of treatment response, and we are attempting to develop a fuller picture of the kinds of problems that respond to various forms of treatment.